Everything
by AngylGrrl
Summary: What would make the truth come out? The real truth, not the percieved? Drugs? Alcohol? Tragedy? Will our girls end up back together? Will navid grow a pair and dress normally ........ read to find out ....


Title: Everything

Author: AngylGrrl

Fandom: 90210

Pairing: Gia/Adrianna(Adia)

Rating: 15 for language and some violence

Summary: What would make the truth come out? The real truth, not the percieved? Drugs? Alcohol? Tragedy? Will our girls end up back together? Will navid grow a pair and dress normally ........ read to find out ....

It had been a week since that fateful evening in Gia's bedroom, and a very long week it had been. Navid appeared to take some glee out of informing Adrianna's friends that Gia had cheated on her, causing almost all of them to turn on Gia, except for Silver. Silver was the only one who still talked to Gia, which made Adrianna feel a little better, since Gia had missed that entire week from school.

Adrianna sat in the Coffee Hut, trying to focus on writing new songs, doing her best not paying attention to anyone or anything around her. Sadly her mind would drift to her ex-girlfriend, which did help her creativity. Deep in thought, she didn't notice a shadow approach her, staring down at her.

"We didn't sleep together," Alexa said, firmly.

"What," Adrianna asked, looking up.

"May I?"

"Sure, why not."

Alexa sat down across from Adrianna. She fidgeted a little as Adrianna glared at her.

"We didn't have sex. It was a kiss, something that I initiated. I knew she had doubts, especially because you are still close with your ex. I used that against her to try and get her back. She pushed me away and started crying. The reason why I was adjusting my shirt is because I had to literally restrain her from finding something hard to drink."

"Is Gia ok? Has she?"

"Drank? No, Bear, her sponsor is with her. She's fallen for you Adrianna, faster and harder than she did with me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are the only one who can save her."

Alexa got up and left Ade with her thoughts. After a few moments, Adrianna knew what she had to do, gathering her things, she left the coffee shop. As she crossed the street, the last thing she saw was bright head lights and heard screeching tires, headed straight towards her. Across town, Gia struggled against portly Bear as they lay together on her bed.

"Bear please, just a sip. I need this pain to go away," Gia cried.

"No, not now, not ever will I let you drink. How'd this girl mess you up so bad, even Lex didn't do that," Bear said, in her southern drawl, "You fell for her."

"I did. I didn't expect it, but it just happened."

"I know kiddo, I know. But why did you make her think that something more happened with Alexa when it didn't?"

"I was scared, hurt, and insecure. I fucked up the best thing that has ever happened to me and I only have myself to blame and all I want to do is crawl into a bottle of Patron, so please just go home to Leigh and just let me be."

"I'm your sponsor kiddo; I ain't leaving you, not now, not ever."

"Damn it Kate just leave, I don't want you here!"

"Too bad, you're stuck with me."

"I just want Ade back," Gia said softly, finally stopping the struggle against Bear's strong arms.

"I know, kiddo, I know."

Gia's body violently shook from her sobs, as she cried herself to sleep. Bear held her strongly, but with delicacy. Bear was angry at Gia for allowing Alexa to kiss her, and was mad at Adrianna for breaking her good friend's heart, even though she never met the girl, she was still mad at her. A soft knock came at Gia's bedroom door and opened slowly. Bear smiled when she saw it was Leigh.

"How's she doing," Leigh asked.

"She's asleep now, but she really fought me on wanting to drink. She didn't even hurt this badly after Alexa, Leigh, this is bad. We can't keep a 24/7 watch on her. This week has been hell on all three of us."

"I know Kate, I know. I would have been here sooner, but there was an accident by the Coffee Hut, a girl was struck crossing the street to her car. I put the police band on and apparently they think it was deliberate."

"Any names given out?"

"She had a band sticker on her note book, 'The Glorious Steinem's', I think they said."

"That's the band I work with," Gia said, sleepily, then sitting up realizing what she just heard, "Did you see who it was?"

"Sorry Gia, no," Leigh said softly.

Gia sighed sadly as she sat up. Bear and Leigh sandwiched her in a hug. Adrianna started to stir in the ambulance, though she wished she was still out. Her body was on fire from pain. The EMT noticed she was stirring.

"Hey it's ok, just stay calm, you were hit by a car. I'm Dave; I've already given you some morphine, if you need more let me know."

"No more drugs, please, I'm an addict."

"Ok. If you start feeling pain, I'll give you Advil, ok, but it'll just help dull the pain."

Adrianna nodded slowly, feeling the pain overtake her again.

"Adrianna, your mother was contacted, we checked your ID so we know who you are. Do you want me to contact anyone else?"

"Gia, please I need Gia."

"Ok, where is her number?"

"Her card, in my wallet."

Those were her last words as the pain forced her back into the darkness of her mind. Dave went through Adrianna's wallet again and found a card with Gia's name on it. He hated this part of the job, informing loved ones, at least his partner dealt with the mother. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

Gia was still being consoled and comforted by her two friends when her phone went off. Bear raised a hand signaling that she'd answer.

"Hello," Bear said.

"Is this Gia?"

"No, this is her friend Kate. Who is this?"

"I'm Dave Jackson, I'm an EMT. I have a friend of hers here on the way to Beverley Hills General. She was struck by a car and when I asked her who she wanted me to call, she said Gia."

"Who is the friend," Bear asked.

Gia stared at Bear the entire time, with a knot in her stomach the size of Texas.

"Her name is Adrianna."

"Thank you, we will head to Bev Gen now."

"You're welcome."

Bear hung up the phone and glanced sadly at Gia.

"No. No! Please Bear, please," Gia pleaded.

"I'm sorry kiddo. Adrianna was the one who was hit," Bear said softly.


End file.
